The present invention relates to a disk-braking device, and particularly to a disk-braking piece used in cars, motorcycles or bicycles.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior disk-braking device comprises a round disk-braking device 92 which is coaxially installed to a wheel shaft, a brake 94 and friction pads 96 installed in the brake 94. The brake 94 is firmly secured to a car body and is adjacent to the disk-braking piece 92. The two friction pads can clamp or release the disk-braking piece 92 for rubbing the disk-braking piece to reduce the rotary speed or stop the rotation of the disk-braking piece 92.
Since in braking, a very large amount of heat generates, a plurality of identical openings are distributed in the disk-braking piece to have a preferred heat dissipating effect to avoid high temperature to affect the braking function.
In braking, especially emergency braking, it is often that the brake is locked, namely, the wheels slide so as not to control the car body. Therefore, an anti-lock barking system (ABS) is invented. That is, a sensor is installed in a brake, so, when the wheels slide in braking, during a predetermined time, friction pads may clamp and release the wheel continuously to prevent the wheel from sliding.
The ABS is very expensive and has complicated parts, and therefore, it is more suitable in cars instead of motorcycles or bicycles. Not only the mounting work is complicated, but also the cost is high. Therefore, it can be said that ABS is completely unsuitable to motorcycles and bicycles.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a disk-braking device, wherein as the car brakes, a periodic variation of a friction torque according to the present invention will be induced so as to prevent the wheels from sliding. Therefore, a preferred braking effect is presented.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a disk-braking device which comprises a brake disk, a brake, and a pair of friction pads installed in the brake and having a predetermined area. The two friction pads can clamp or release the brake disk for rubbing the brake disk to reduce the rotary speed or stop the rotation of the brake disk. The portion of the brake disk passing through the two friction pads has a plurality of openings having a predetermined shape and spaced with a predetermined distance. The arrangement of the openings is at the same period have different areas. The area of each opening is smaller than areas of the two friction pads.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.